lightning
by mysterion's sidekick
Summary: this story only has one review! plz review, you will get a free hat! kenny ponders on why the hell he actually is immortal, can't think of a reason then he dies. hahahahahahahahah way too much coffee!


Help me!

So, this is my first south park fanfic and I hope you enjoy, but it is a Kenny and there is no romance for all you saps out there!

Kenny: mmmh mm hmm hm mmm!

Me:yeah ha ha Kenny, that's just random!

Kenny sighed as he pulled out a book from a small red backpack he had been given by his brother. He wore an old orange hoodie pulled over his mouth. He always hung round with cartman, Stan and Kyle, so he came out by an old chestnut tree just outside town to read, or to write in his journal. He never really got to know his friends. All he knew was that cartman was a fatass, Kyle was Jewish and Stan had an evil sister called Shelly. He had a very different life.

Kenny didn't ever want to go home but he had to. His mom and dad were always drunk and never cared except for when he had died, and that was probably to collect money from the council. God it was really hard being immortal. He always used to wonder why his life had turned out this way. He sighed again and opened the book. It was a book he had _borrowed_ from school and was about a small girl who got to go and live with a millionaire. He rolled his eyes, _no happy endings in real life_, he thought. He sat in the snow and lay back against the tree, and looked up at the sky. The sky was white, and the snow had started falling. Kenny looked up and a snowflake landed in his eye. "Oh crap, snow in my eye, snow in my eye!" he cried and shook his head rigorously. His hood fell down and his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes. "Damn it!" he said, pulling his hood up and slumping underneath a sheltered part of the tree.

About a half hour later he had finished his book (he can speed read) and had fallen asleep. The snow had stopped and it had started to rain. Kenny awoke to the sound of thunder, and jumped up. He threw the book into the bag and raced over the hill. He reached the top and stopped for a moment and looked down at the small town of South Park. "I lived in a goddamn crap heap." He mumbled, but before he could continue the trek down the hill, the blindingly obvious happened. A large bolt of lightening came from the clouds and struck Kenny on the head.

He lay on the snow as a red haze slowly dripped into his view. _Ha, none of them dumbasses know what it feels like to die_! He thought. More snow fell and Kenny felt his body go limb, and he felt very cold. He thought how in just a few minutes he would be alive and well again. He looked up at the sky and laughed weakly. Cartman, Kyle and Stan came running up the hill. "Why did the McCormicks make us go look for Kenny, he can look after himself can't he?" said Stan, standing and catching his breath. "It's because his family is so poor and stupid they can't look for themselves." cartman said pulling out a bar of candy. Kyle freaked. "We're meant to be looking for Kenny, not eating candy cartman. Stan stopped and looked up. "Hey look over there, I can see orange!" he said and ran over to Kenny, followed by Kyle and cartman.

Kenny shivered but continued to laugh. He was slightly aware of people gathered around him. Cartman kicked Kenny then stood back. "Cartman, what the hell was that for?" asked Kyle. Cartman whistled. "He's poor, he's used to it!" he said. Stan knelt down and felt for a pulse that stood up, and looked at Kyle with a shocked expression. "Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" cried Stan, loudly.  
"You bastards!" finished Kyle, shaking his fist at the sky. Cartman looked down at Kenny then looked back at Kyle and Stan. "Hey guys, you wanna go and watch Terrence and Phillip, my mom bought cheesy poofs!" he said. Stan and Kyle looked at each other and nodded. They walked down the hill leaving Kenny behind.

Just ten minutes later, somewhere just off the small town of South Park, a small eight year old kid slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Kenny stood up and looked over at the town. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I." He said, and made his way down the hill.

Me: so how was this story?

Kenny: mmmh mmm hm hmmm hmm hmm!

Kyle: yeah, you really don't like flames do you Kenny

Kenny: hmm

Stan: are we gonna say the disclaimer?

Cartman: butchjojo1 (whoever the hell that is!) doesn't own us southparkians thank god!

Me: what did you say?

Cartman: ahh, screw you guys, I'm going home!

Stan: sweet Jesus dude!

Kyle: ok then, thanks for reading then...


End file.
